ryalinfandomcom-20200214-history
Brewing
In addition to the normal method of brewing potions, players are now able to brew drinks. Learn the art of brewing through trial and error until you perfected a drink. There are over 50 possible drinks ranging from beers to teas, wine to coffee and more! Recipes for the drinks are not given, thus, it is up to the player to add a mixture of items into a brew and see what the outcome is. Use too little of an ingredient and it might come out bad. Use too much and it might be ruined. Unlike regular brewing, drinks are brewed in cauldrons and if necessary, distilled in brewing stands. Some drinks may require aging, so barrels must be built to allow the drinks to sit and age. The time needed to brew, distill and age all varies from drink to drink, and again, is a trial and error type process. Most drinks have side effects (sometimes good, sometimes bad, sometimes none) when drunk. Higher quality brewed drinks will have increased effects (in terms of power and time). Your goal is to perfect the drink in order to have the best effects. You can do this by adding the perfect amount of ingredients the drink needs, aging it properly and distilling properly if necessary. Brewing Items can be brewed in a cauldron. Simply place a cauldron over some sort of heat, such as fire or lava and place water inside of it (as shown in the image below). Once that is set up, you may add ingredients to the cauldron by holding the item and right-clicking the cauldron. You may right-click the cauldron with a clock to determine how long you have been brewing an ingredient or concoction. Each drink requires different brew times. So play around with different brew times to see which amount is best for your drink recipe. Aging Certain drinks are required to be aged. In order to age your drinks, you must store it in a barrel and wait until it is old enough. Barrels come in two sizes and can be made with each type of available wood in the game (spruce, oak, etc). You are welcome to open the barrel at any time to check on the drink's age. However, removing the drink from the barrel will terminate the aging process. Therefore, if you remove it and place it back into the barrel, it will no longer age. Small Barrels: '''Small barrels are made of stairs in a cross-shaped pattern as shown below with 2 blocks in depth. Thus, you will need 8 stairs to make a barrel. A sign must be placed in the bottom right corner of the barrel labeled “Barrel” on the first line to turn it into an official barrel. If you successfully do this, you will get a message in chat to confirm it. You may right-click the barrel to open it and add brewed drinks. '''Large Barrels: Large barrels require a bit more resources but allow you to age more things at once. It requires 5 Fences, 16 Wooden stairs, and 18 wood planks to build a barrel shape. Note that the center of the barrel must be hollow. Build it as shown below and attach 4 fences as the legs and one fence in the bottom center of the barrel face to act as a “spigot”. Then place a sign in the center with “Barrel” on the first line to activate it. Distilling Some drinks must be distilled in order for it to work successfully. Distilling drinks require the regular brewing stand (the same brewing stand you use to make potions). Simply place your brewed drink into the brewing stand to distill. Note that it requires a glowstone dust in the top (center) slot of the brewing GUI to act as a filter. Blaze powder in the blaze powder slot is not needed to distill. Some drinks must be distilled several times while others may not. The time will vary. Alcohol Level Alcoholic drinks will make players drunk. Some drinks will contain more alcohol than others and as players drink more, their alcohol level increases. This may cause dizziness, vomiting and slurred speech. Players can check their alcohol level by typing /alcohol (or /drunk). To reduce your alcohol level, players can drink milk and water as well as eating bread, soups, and stews. We do not condone or encourage underage drinking. This feature on the server should be used appropriately and is not meant to endorse or popularize underage drinking. We also do not encourage drinking too much as well as driving under the influence. There are plenty of non-alcoholic drinks you can brew for all of the under-age players or non-alcoholic drinkers on the server. Drink Responsibly.